Hierarchy dad (Juhani Alavirta)
Juhani Matias Ragum (neé Alavirta) is a Finnish, Earth-born human who now serves as a Turian Hierarchy client on tier 3. He was briefly married to Veneta Ragum, and was the official guardian of Aira Desolas in the years 2186-2193. Humble Beginnings (2164-2185) Was born to a middle-class family as first child, a few years later joined by his sister Laura. He grew up and attended school in the Greater City of Oulu region, which was known as the Silicon Valley of Finland. Throughout his childhood, he showed enthusiastic interest in non-humans. Later on as a young adult, he enrolled into the University of Oulu in 2183, his main subject being history. From there, he caught a ride to the Citadel on the wing of an abrasive class-mate who was feeling generous with unused shuttle tickets, and Juhani's life was changed forever. To the Stars (2185-2186) During his quick vacation to the Citadel, Juhani got involved in a "rescue" operation to free an unlucky turian soldier from his handcuffs after an intimate liaison gone wrong. This marked his first encounter with a turian stark naked. This was where he also met his most important friend Sulla Talodias, a fellow turian student. Later on, Juhani would go and bail Gahars Patnus out from the hands of a malpractising doctor with Kate Parker, with whom he became more closely acquainted over the following year over shared interests. In addition to those people, Juhani's impulse to go and congratulate one Albert Lowell over his new penthouse introduced him to several people he'd stay in close contact with later on, including Albert himself (his benefactor and future employer during his stint in the Alliance Embassy), the Gallus brothers and Tellix's husband Guc Takkar. Once having gotten a taste of the life at Citadel, Juhani sought out an internship at the Alliance Embassy with the help of Albert, a position he managed to land for himself. Juhani moved onto the station and began his short foray into the world of diplomacy. During this period, he became acquaintated with his future wife Veneta, and formed close bonds with Vindetti Guerra's Sundowner clan at Sniper's Touch. One fateful diplomatic assignment to Cipritine, the capital of Palaven, changed it all for the young man. Acting as an aide to senior diplomats, he was asked by Alliance Intelligence Services to slip fake intel to suspected turian counterparts as a hoax, but conflicted loyalties made him reveal this plot to the Hierarchy intelligence and attempt defection. The risky attempt failed and cost Juhani his work, leaving a black mark on his records with the Systems Alliance, not to mention he barely avoided going to prison for treason, and likely would have if it wasn't for Albert Lowell's political manoeuvring to get him off the hook. The War for Sentient Life (2186) Convinced he had burned all of his bridges behind him, Juhani Alavirta set forth to claim a blank slate from which to start anew with his life. Briefly working at the Sniper's Touch, he began his studies of turian language to support a Hierarchy citizenship application, that he was granted towards the latter half of year 2186. In the meantime, he befriended the out-spoken armchair racist Lepantis Corvax and his family, and had a brief meeting with the duo Idem Quod and Veritas Imperius, trying to help out both couple's familial relationships with varying results. Juhani began his military service to move up the tier system, and in the meantime married Veneta, adopting her family's surname of Ragum. He wore the bride's crown in the ceremony, affirming his position of being the dependant in the relationship. The Reaper War took its toll on the young man's health. His dominant arm had to be amputated after an indoctrinated officer shot it nearly off at the shoulder. This necessitated a move from Epyrus to the Citadel for medical treatment, where he was re-united with Aira Desolas he rescued on the turian colony. The two held out the siege of Citadel at the Sniper's Touch, narrowly avoiding becoming husk chow. My Life as a Foreign Legionary and few other things (2187-present) With the war over and payments withheld per Hierarchy policy, Juhani Ragum took to acting in a krogan action movie (Quad Squad 51: Attack of the Foreign Legionary) and authoring a book about his experiences as a human client of the Hierarchy (I Paint My Face Every Morning) as a way to make ends meet. Things went quite alright until Juhani's wife Veneta, who had gone missing since her ship was wrecked during the war, was brought back to civilization. She had filed for divorce, as she was waiting on another man's child, a man she had met while stuck on an unnamed planet waiting for rescue, causing much grief and frustration to Juhani. However, he accepted the divorce and returned to being a single father to a turian girl while being at odds with the Hierarchy on how to raise his daughter. In 2188, the long arm of the law (and the tax office) reached Juhani Ragum and his unreported gains from Quad Squad 51. Due to the post-war chaos and lack of available communications, he had neglected to report his profits from the film. When this came to light, his military service was terminated and Juhani was sentenced to hard labour in a penal battalion in the Apien Crest. He worked off his debts on the client colony of Armos Tevote until he was approached by officers from the Hierarchy Intelligence Service, who made him an offer that Juhani found hard to refuse. Juhani Ragum began his training to be a Hierarchy Intelligence Service agent in 2189, having traded his imprisonment for risking his life for the Cause. So far, his experiences involve combating a cell of neo-Cerberus on Shanxi in a joint-Hierarchy-Systems Alliance-Geth Consensus operation to recover a kidnapped geth, and gathering intel against Omega-based separatist operation. The Hierarchy agency of family affairs stripped Juhani of his adoptive daughter's guardianship in 2193, citing his numerous infractions, prison conviction, single guardianship and dangerous line of work as reasons. Trivia * Began as a self-insert character and ran away from there. * Was notorious for a time over his sexual experimentation. * Nowadays resides quietly and jadedly on the boards. Threads Where It All Began: Introductions are made. Fun things happen at nightclubs: Juhani, Sulla and Gahars hit the clubs. Some bright-blue facepaint wearing girl gets involved. Fun things happen after nightclubs: After some time hanging around together, Juhani proposes that Veneta be his girlfriend. Fun things happen at shooting ranges: Sulla and Juhani have a shooting competition, and the latter is introduced to Vindi. Tales of the Promised Land: The turning point in Juhani's life. If Sauna, Booze, or Tar Don't Help... : Good times with Sulla. Come With Me If You Want To Live: A silly day with Tellix. It involves licking a drell. This One Time When I Sold My Soul: Bringing Sulla up to date. My Thirty Pieces of Silver Welcome To The Boot: Preparing to join the Hierarchy. Enter Lepantis Corvax: Where a spontaneous decision to visit an arm-chair racist leads to a birth of a friendship forged with alcohol. Bye, Bye, HS: A farewell party at Aphin's Place for the new Hierarchy client. Today is the day that Juhani leaves for his new life...: So Albert makes a deal of it on CDN. Good luck messages are sent. What's it like living here: Marathon thread for opinions about Hierarchy from a client's POV. Tête-à-tête: On Epyrus, Juhani reconnects with Lieutenant Tentigus, the turian he met on Palaven. Leaves are had: And talks with seppers as well. Pocahontas, meet Janice Smith: Juhani discusses his decisions with Janice Proctor. Where Bad Children Are Taken: Albert takes Juhani for a ride to a place where bad boys end up when they commit treason and don't learn to give up the habit. Wedding announcement: Title says it all. So a bunch of soldiers walk into a bar...: Juhani ends up with Idem Quod on Invictus, which was not the intention at all. Reaper War First Casualty: The Reapers are here. Watch Over Us: Juhani meets his soon-to-be daughter. In The Arms of Strangers: Back at the Citadel. Mad as A Hatter: Juhani tries to reach Lepantis before he departs. A String of PM Exchanges: News from Veneta, a peace offer from Sarah. Hey Guys, I'm Getting My Arm Back The Still Before The Storm: At Snipers' Touch. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Fight For Our Lives: The Reapers are at the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: The Ravenous Tide: Juhani and many of his CDN contacts make a stand as Reaper forces take the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Eye of the Maelstrom: The continuation. Futility: Meanwhile, Veneta believed Juhani to be dead. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Last Rites: A wounded Juhani makes his apologies to Caecilia Corvax, for not being able to help her husband. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Should the Abyss Lie Before Me: The conclusion, right up to the firing of the Crucible. Post War Crash Course: Veneta wants a divorce. Rebuilding, Reopening, Reloading: Reunion at the restored Sniper's Touch If booze, tar or sauna help... part 2: Meeting back up with Sulla, just generally catching up. Two Dads, One Cub : Reconnecting with Tellix, who also has a young child in tow these days. Attempt At Making Money: Juhani tells Dwick that he is owed some royalties thanks to former Dwickcast appearances. Population Stabilizing/Child-Rearing: A look in at Aira at the Sol Rises Nurturing Centre, talking with Laelix Illum. Stay A While And Listen: Seeing his daughter at the Nurturing Centre, and then meeting up with Kayana Pesh. Enemy of the People: It all falls apart as Juhani is sent down by the Hierarchy for... tax offences? Elegy of The Condemned: Informing Sulla of his sentence for tax evasion. Update From the Colonies: Not a glamorous new position for the wayward client. Rehabilitation: On Armos Tevote, working off his debt, Juhani is approached for intelligence work. Housewarming Party: Sulla moves to Tayseri Ward. Cover-Up: CDN's possibly-STG moderators are censoring images of QoroQ (no, Juhani and co weren't actually posting hanar porn...), and Juhani continues to worry about it here. I Have To Make A Confession: An April Fools' joke results in the mods applying a name-change: meet "Republic_Dad". Luupainaja Sour Old Things: Juhani is assigned to a new task force... with work on Omega. To Those Who Are Concerned With Me: He's quiet because he's busy! While Rome Burns: Spook work on Omega sees "Luupainaja" interacting with the likes of Cerastes and Sigif. Quad Squad 52: The trailer dropped for the new film. "Luupainaja", who is of course in no way affiliated with that Juhani guy, mocks the franchise and the previous instalment. Half Off Wine Night: Life when you're undercover on Omega. As Himself Again I Need To Begin Posting Again: The hiatus is over. Ask A Client, Get Replies: Responding to questions about his status among the turians. My Father Has Returned: Life has changed over the years for Juhani and his daughter; the latter's diary shows us how much. A Bowl Full of Jelly: Helping with a community project at Christmas. April's Fools: By this point, though, the "I'm moving on" joke is wearing thin, as Juhani himself acknowledges. Besides, his difficulties are quite genuine. New O'mega Mission' Operation Pearlescent Minister: Returning to the heart of the Hierarchy, Juhani receives his next mission -- to follow up on his Omega adventure. Extranet Use: What is Juhani up to online as he prepares to return to Omega? Fringe Benefits: Juhani visits the club where Styia works. Operation: Shopping List: The new Omega mission sees "Luup" caught up in the Boro affair. Clients Sound Off: As a veteran CDN Hierarchy client, Juhani encourages newer members to share their experiences. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Turian Hierarchy